Junko Minami
Junko Minami 'is an OC created by Keyoko. Backstory Junko Minami was born to her parents, Jurou and Emi Minami, on the sixteenth of December 2000. She was named after her father. She has lived in a bungalow on a suburban street, with her parents and later, her sister Usagi, since she was born. She practised the Shinto religion as she was growing up, and began working as a miko at the age of twelve, at the local shrine that her parents also worked at. She took great care of her younger sister Usagi when she was born in 2007. She patiently played with her and helped her mother when it came to bathing and feeding her. When Usagi fell out of a tree at the age of six, Junko called the emergency services and sat with her in the ambulance. When her grandmother fell ill, Junko took great pains to care for her, and visited her everyday when she was transferred to hospital. When she passed away, Junko was devastated, but dealt with her grief by diligently continuing her daily duties. She was especially shy during her childhood, only having a few friends in her entire school life, and withdrawing herself in the way she does nowadays. Appearance Junko describes her appearance as 'plain', and seems to keep it that way. Her hair is black, reaches to her shoulders when loose, and is usually kept up in one side bun. She has pale skin that she takes pride in looking after. Her eyes are somewhat large, an emerald green colour, and have an uninterested look in them that makes her seem intimidating. The only facial feature she is insecure about is her snub nose, which she thinks looks like a baby's nose. She is rather tall and slender, weighing 55 kg (121 pounds, or 7.5 stone), and reaching 5 feet, 6 inches (167 centimetres) tall. Her neck, arms and legs are extremely slim. She wears the second uniform, which consists of a white blouse worn under a yellow vest and red bow, a tan skirt lined with maroon, and brown shoes. Her miko outfit consists of a long red skirt and white kimono jacket. Her casual outfit consists of an oversized black tee shirt, black skinny jeans and black combat boots. Personality Junko withdraws herself from almost everyone, leading people to think of her as mysterious and shy, or be unaware that she exists. The only time she answers teacher's questions in class is in Science, her favourite subject. She doesn't speak unless necessary. She always has a poker face, leading people to believe that she is rude or snobbish. Despite this, she shows a caring, helpful side underneath. She will help anyone if they are truly in need; treats her family, teachers and best friend with kindness; and cares unconditionally about her family and friend. She does not want anything to do with romance, however. She is also quite insecure, denying any compliments or praise that she receives, and feels that she is unhelpful. School Life Routine * Junko enters the school and changes into her indoor shoes. She immediately goes to her classroom and sits outside the door, reading her book. * She enters the class when the bell rings, and sits in her seat. * At lunchtime, she will go to the rooftop and sit in a secluded corner, reading her book or studying. On other occasions, she will meet up with Yasmin, go to her usual spot and spend time with her. * She goes to her class, five minutes before the bell, and sits in her seat when class begins. * After school, she begins her cleaning duties. She makes sure that the places she is cleaning are away from the popular cleaning areas. * She will change into her outdoor shoes and walk home. Witnessing Murder Junko's persona is Offhand. When she witnesses murder, she will make a comment to herself under her breath, rush off to her quiet area on the rooftop, and contact the police. Afterwards, she will reluctantly go to a teacher and tell them about what she saw, and that the police are on their way. Task Junko wants to return her Science book to her teacher, but she doesn't like to talk to teachers outside of lessons. You have to go to the Science classroom, return the book and come back to her. She will give you 200 yen as a reward. While she won't be your friend, you can ask her for favours that she will reluctantly agree to do, depending on what they are. Study Points Junko uses most of her study points on Biology and Chemistry. She uses the least amount of points on her least favourite subject, Physical Education. She spreads her Language and Psychology points out normally, as she doesn't have a particular opinion on those subjects. Relationships Family * '''Jurou Minami - '''While they rarely talk, she does care about him and love him, and helped her mother take care of him when he hurt himself at work. * '''Emi Minami - '''Junko loves her mother dearly, but she doesn't say it a lot. She does like helping her mother when it comes to cooking their dinner in the kitchen. * '''Usagi Minami - '''Junko adores her little sister, and is always concerned for her. She helps Usagi with reading and studying, and takes time to play with her, even though she dislikes playing. 100 Questions * '''Please tell us your name. '''My name is Junko Minami. * '''When is your birthday? '''December the sixteenth, 2000. * '''Your blood type? '''The doctors say I have Type A. * '''Please tell us your three sizes. ' Eh, my mom takes care of all that stuff. * '''Tell us about your family composition. '''Me, my mom, my dad and my sister. * '''What's your occupation? '''High school student. * '''Your favourite food? '''Soup. Any type of soup. * '''Favourite animal? '''Hmm...I think tigers are beautiful animals. * '''Favourite subject? '''Biology. * '''Dislike subject? '''Physical Education... * '''Is there a boy you've been thinking about? '''No. * '''Do you enjoy school? '''Some parts of it. * '''Are you in any school clubs? '''No. * '''What's your motto? '''I don't have one. * '''Your special skills? '''The Biology teacher said once that I have a gift for science. * '''Tell us about your treasure? '''The trunk of dresses in the attic. My grandmother passed them onto me after she died. * '''Describe yourself in a single Kanji? '''Hen? * '''Your forte? '''I can't think of one. * '''Your shortcomings? '''Too many to count. * '''Places in your memories? '''When my sister broke her arm falling out of a tree. * '''What is your favourite drink? '''Coca-Cola. * '''How good can you swim? '''I'm not fond of swimming, I never learned. * '''Your timing in 50 meter race? '''I think it was eleven seconds. * '''Your hobby or obsession? '''I've been rather interested in astronomy recently. * '''Disliked food? '''I don't like French fries, they're too salty for my taste. * '''Anything you want most currently? '''A telescope or binoculars to watch the stars. * '''Afraid of heights? '''No. * '''Dislike thunder? '''No. I quite like sitting in my room, listening to the rumbling of thunder outside. * '''Rainy or sunny? '''Rainy days. * '''Do you use a pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''Mechanical. * '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''Slice of toast, yoghurt, orange, and cup of green tea. * '''Do you believe in ghosts? '''No. * '''Can you play any musical instruments? '''No, but I'd like to learn the piano. * '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''Indoor. * '''Ever in quarrel with your sister? '''Not really. * '''Do you have a cellphone? '''Yes, only for emergencies. * '''How long is your commute to school? '''Thirty minutes. * '''Do you have more friends than most? If most people have less than zero, then yes. * Your favourite sports? '''I don't like sports. * '''How good can you cook? '''I can't. * '''Favourite colours? '''Purple and black. * '''Anything that you can never forgive? '''Betrayal. * '''How tall are you? '''Five feet and six inches. * '''Shoe size? '''22.5. * '''Your dreams? '''To be a scientist. * '''Do you have any marriage desires? '''Ha! * '''Do you dislike hot drinks? '''If I blow on it, a hot drink is okay. * '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''No. * '''Bed time? '''10PM. * '''Wake up time? '''6AM. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or a futon person? '''Bed. * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''I guess so. * '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? '''No. I don't need to lose weight. * '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''Both. * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm? '''Right arm. * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. '''My teacher lent me a science book. * '''Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '''I bruised my hip on a desk. * '''What's the name of your school anthem? '''We don't have a school anthem. * '''What's your favourite flower? '''Sunflowers are nice. * '''What's your favourite saying? '''None. * '''What's your favourite four-kanji phrase? '''Suspicion breeds devils. * '''What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Flowers. * '''And summer? '''Sunshine. * '''What about fall? '''Orange leaves falling off the trees. * '''And then the winter? '''Snow. * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''The past. * '''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '''Short stories. * '''What's your allowance? '''A measly 1,000 yen a month. * '''Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '''Apparently, I'm mysterious. Hmm! * '''What are your hobbies? '''Reading. * '''Tell us your weight? '''I don't know. * '''What are you capable of? '''No idea. * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''Pyjamas. * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''No. * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''Finish the book I'm reading. * '''Tell us about your daily routine. '''Wake up, get ready, go to school, go home, do my homework, study, read, watch television with my family, get ready for bed, go to sleep. * '''What is something you always carry with you? '''The book I'm reading. * '''Western food? Japanese food? '''Japanese. * '''How do you commute to school? '''With my own two legs. * '''What's the last thing you do before you go to bed at night? '''Read a chapter of my book. * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''Wash my face. * '''Where are you living right now? '''A house with my family. I'm moving soon, unfortunately. * '''What kind of place is it? '''A bungalow, with seven rooms. * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? '''Seeing my newborn sister. * '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''My grandmother dying... * '''Do you like roller coasters? '''No. * '''How's your eyesight? '''I can see without glasses, if that's what you mean. * '''What's your favourite holiday? '''Christmas. * '''What job do you have in school? '''Student...? * '''What do you do in your freetime? '''Read. * '''How long do you study everyday? '''One hour. * '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? What friends are you thinking about? * What do you do on the weekends? '''Study, read and go on walks. * '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''An ant. * '''Are the school rules really strict? '''You could say that... * '''What do you have for lunch at school? '''A bento that I make myself. * '''How many friends do you have? '''Zero. * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''No, I just want to go home at that point. * '''Are you interested in any actors? '''No. * '''What are your thoughts on this Q&A session? '''It was okay. Quotes Trivia * In her questionaire, Junko describes herself in a single Kanji as 'hen'. This means strange, and is 変 written in the Kanji form. Her favourite four-kanji phrase, 'suspicious breeds devils', is 疑心暗鬼 in the Kanji form, and said as '''gishinanki in Japanese. * Her shoe size is 22.5, the Japanese equivalent of size 4 in the UK or size 6.5 in the USA. * Her sense of humour consists of sarcasm, and a touch of snarkiness. * Her reputation is so low due to her cool attitude and how she rarely falls under people's radars. * A miko (巫女) is a shrine maiden in the Shinto religion. They work in shrines, often as an after school job. Their outfits consist of red hakama (trousers) or a long red skirt, and a white haori (a kimono jacket). Junko is dedicated to her job as a miko. The idea of Junko being a miko was offered by Tsurime. * She reacts to a camera being pointed at her by walking away. Category:WIP Category:OCs Category:Keyoko's OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:2nd Years Category:Akademi High School Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Heterosexual Category:Aromantic